tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter Four
Other dimension The Tiger kept running until it came to the Speed Ultrazord. Once it reached it’s destination, it faded back into Ardric. Ardric: Well, I’m here, now to go inside. Inside the Speed Base Thomson: Is everyone ok? Rebecca: I’m fine. (into communicator) Dad, is mom alright? Jack: We’re both fine, thanks for asking. Hey, what’s that? (He looks over at the security monitor and sees The Red Millennium Ranger observing the door) Rangers, get to the main entrance. We have company that may be friendly, but just in case… Matt: We got it. Jack: Thanks. Now go rangers! At the Entrance Ardric: Ah good, the doors are opening. Thomson: Are you friend or foe? Ardric: Friend. Jack (over Rebecca’s communicator): Rangers, bring him to central command. Dan: Yes sir. (He does an SPD style solute towards the camera) In the Command Center Jack: Amazing. Your power readings are beyond off the charts. How do you manage to stay alive with enough power to overload any being, anyway? Ardric: You mean almost any being. I was one of Zordon’s experiment rangers back when he was creating the first ever team. The reason for my extremely high power level is that whenever a red ranger is created, every bit of information from them becomes a part of me. Yes Jack, you and Thomson are also a part of me. Chloe: Whoa, so you are the original red ranger? Ardric: Yes Chloe, I am. When Zordon made the official team of rangers, we found that I could also transform into any red ranger. However, if I transformed into the Red Eltarian Ranger, or any of the other experimental rangers did the same with the official rangers while they were morphed, it could have killed us both. With those stakes, Zordon sent us to alternate dimensions to keep the peace. (He looks to the six rangers) You guys may want to take a stand outside of the base. Footsoldiers have been attacking more frequently since the other teams have shown up. Rebecca: You’ve got it… um, I think we missed your name. Ardric: It’s Ardric. Ardric Kratin if you want to address me by last name as well. The Rangers step outside and just in time as Putties and Rinshi show up to attack the base. Ardric begins putting the codes into the base’s systems. In 2040 Cadet: Commander Nova, there’s a strange energy spike in the city coming from a giant Alien. Nova: Wow, that almost never happens. Omega, let’s go. Sam: Right. Nova and Sam: SPD EMERGENCY! They both land in the Omegamax Cycle and go to the battle Sam: Any idea who this guy is. Nova: SPD Records on his DNA date back to before SPD was on a stable foundation. His crimes include near earth destruction and stealing Ranger Powers. He looks different then the hologram though. Convert to Megazord mode now. The Cycle transforms into the Omegamax Megazord Octomus: Just who I was looking for. Octomus starts whipping his tentacles at the megazord, which defended by performing a quick spin technique, slashing them down in rapid succession. It then converted to attack formation attempting to dive into its desired target. Before it could reach him, he roared, opening a portal and sending the Omegamax Megazord through like the other Megazords before it had been. Octomus: Now to eliminate the next team. (He warps himself) In 3007 Alex: Okay Rangers, buckle in and prepare to launch. We’re going to need to lock onto Time Force technology anywhere that in the Time-stream, even though we haven’t found it yet. Jump: Are you sure we can find them, sir? Matt: We may not know where A-Squad is, but we have to try. Barbara: Thrusters at full power. Prepare to launch. The rangers buckle in as the Time Ship bursts forward into the Time Gate, but unbeknownst to them, they only sent themselves to another dimension. In 2027 Kat: Commander Tate, there’s a temporal disturbance downtown. It seems that Omni was nothing compared to this. Should I dispatch the rangers? Sky: No, Doctor Manx. Call them to the Command Center. We’ll use the Delta Command Megazord. Kat: Yes sir. (into microphone) Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately. All other Cadets, report to the safety zone. Boom: Um Kat, all the others are outside training. Let me do this please. (into the mic) All cadets outside training, do not enter the base. Instead if you are in front of the base, get out of the way. Bridge: What did you want? Clay: Yeah, what’s up? (Roman walks in, finishes the paragraph he was reading, and puts his book away) Sky: We’re taking Delta Command downtown. Rangers, suit up! All six: SPD EMERGENCY! The top of the base folds down to the front of the Delta Command Crawler. It leans back to form The Delta Command Megazord. Octomus: I see you rangers never waste time. Sky: You’ve got that right. Now, prepare to taste finger lasers, scumbag! The Megazord opens fire from its fingertips, leaving only smoke. When the smoke cleared, Octomus was no longer there. Bridge: Um, I don’t know about you, but that just seemed too easy. Octomus: Well Red Ranger, either that’s your ability talking, or you should be a psychic. Octomus roars and the Delta Command Megazord is sent through the portal like the other Megazords were, before, or rather after it. At the Command Center Jake finally woke up to the alarms blaring. The grid had picked up three more signatures. Jake: More rangers are appearing here. I wonder what is going on. He looks down and notices the note that Ardric had left for him. He Reads it. Dear Jake, More rangers have appeared after you. Because I am not sure if any more will show up in my absence with the Time Force Rangers unable to get the signal, I have left the codes for you to input into the other rangers’ zords on your morhper. If you must leave, please, exit through the East Gate and take the tram to the Zord Bay to use the Shadow Winger. Signed, Ardric. Jake looks at the screen and notices that one of the zord signatures is the Delta Base. He leaves through the East Gate and does exactly what the note said to do. Back with the Time Force and United Aura Rangers Trip: Okay, that should do it. (He jumps out of the Carrier Base/Zord, ready for Battle) V3! Full Power! Trip fired at the Quantrons and Cyclobots, causing the few remaining to teleport away before the ranger teams destroyed them. Lucas: Well, that takes care of them. Let’s get back to base before things get worse. Trip: Lucas, we may want to hold off on that. I’m sensing more life forms have shown up since Ardric left for his mission. Jim: How many are there? Trip: Well, in one area, it’s hard to tell, but the strongest points say about eight. Then there’s another, only two. Finally, there is a team of five in incredibly dangerous territory. Ardric (over communicator): Rangers, those are SPD and Time Force that have just shown up. Jake is headed for the Delta Base right now. I suggest you get the other Time Force Rangers and I handle the last bit of SPD. After this is done, we can rendezvous back at base. Ben: Sounds good to me. Let’s go! To be Continued… Category:Blog posts